The Legend Of the Purple Mirror
by AYAMASHIEEEEE
Summary: kakasaku smut: "It is said that if you don't forget about this story when you are 20 you are going to meet the same fate as hers or WORSE."


"The legend of the purple mirror?" Naruto's face was contorted in horror as he scooted closer to sakura making her grimace at him before she sunk her fist into his head.

"Move idiot." She crossed her hands over her chest and turned to look at their team captain, narrowing her eyes at him. Yamato sweat dropped trying to smile at the rosette, throwing a twig into the burning camp fire. Sakura had to admit that his wide eyes looked quite... unpleasant in the light emitted from the camp fire. She sighed looking away from Yamato to see Naruto had moved away from her and was now sitting extremely close to Sai who had his back against a tree with a fake smile plastered on his face.

The weekend was the first weekend of the spring and team 7 had decided that they would go camping with their sensei and team captain. It has been peaceful after the war and they all wanted use some time off to clear their minds. Sakura had planned this get away the moment she had found Naruto and sasuke on the large boulder with their bleeding half arms. And when she finally had put it out In front of her teammates, Yamato and Sai had graciously agreed to join her. Naruto cancelled all his appointments for the weekend. She had sent katsyu after sasuke but she never got a reply from him. and to her surprise, the lack of attention from the Uchiha had hurt her so less that she didn't even care. She had finally moved on from him. They had to drag Kakashi out of his place and Yamato had to put a wood seal on him to stop him from escaping which Kakashi gracefully cut through using his electric style and escaped. Sakura found him only half an hour before their departure time, on top of a tree reading his porn. It took her little more than request to convince the rokudaime to join them. She had to use the pout and sad eyes that somehow never fails to work for unknown reasons.

"Maa sakura chan. Let him continue."

Sakura turned her head to look at the sliver haired ninja beside her as he leaned to throw a twig into the fire. The orange light emitted from the fire lit his face and somehow it made the visible part of his face look more handsome. She couldn't stop the warmth that swept through her as Kakashi turned his head to her giving her his famous smile that made his eyes crease. The crease didn't last long and now his eyes were on her. she felt the gaze strong on her. his eyes held the same look he held when they had their encounter almost a week ago. A small tingling ran through sakura's veins and she felt the blood rushing to her face as the memories of that day came running back to her. She looked away from him immediately, weaving her fingers in her lap.

_Creaks of the bed. The loud moans and gentle screaming of his name. how she stood there biting the insides of her lips. her eyes wide and she was hot. too hot... all she could do was to press her thighs together noticing how wet her slit has become. Her toes curled in her training shoes but she was too dumbstruck even to knock the door of his balcony. And then then, the sounds stop. She can hear few gasps and soft whispers before Kakashi opened the door of the balcony. A panting mess pulling his jounin sweatshirt down the toned muscles of his stomach. Face flushed lips swollen and bruised. Sakura drew her lower lip into her mouth drinking from the scene in front of her. her eyes moved down his body and noticed a visible tent in his pants, that he slouched more to hide. in her mind imaging him doing things that he was doing to the lady in his bedroom._

_Sakura?_

_A certain sternness in his voice made her eyes dart back to his face, flushed. she failed at forming a good sentence as she noticed a familiar desire in his eyes. She wasn't sure it was for her or for the lady in the bed room screaming his name hardly a minute ago._

_I… umm lady Tsunade… actually… hokage_

_Kakashi nodded raising an eyebrow at her and she knew he had a smirk hidden under his mask and it took a lot for her not to reach his face and strip the mask down._

_Why don't you run to hokage's office I will see you there in a bit? _

_Kakashi said as his eyes creased. With no words she quickly turned away from him and jumped on the roof of the next house escaping the situation as fast as she could._

Even though he knew he should take his eyes off before anyone else notices, he couldn't. She was blushing and it made him draw his lower lip under his teeth, and his mask did a favor by hiding it to others. He still remembers the smell of her arousal all so clearly as she stood in his balcony blushing. Eyes wide and cloudy with lust that he wished it was for him. lips a bit ajar begging to be ravished. And even now, her red face was so cute all he wanted to was to stroke her skin with his fingers. His desire for her had been there even before she stood in his balcony all turned on, but it was after that day it became so profound and hard to push away. He felt a tight squeeze in his heart as the realization hits him. The realization of that she can never be his no matter how much he desired her. Frowned upon. Sensei student relationship. Everything stood in front of him holding his hand stopping him from reaching her.

Mm its fine. Sakura groaned. But I am not letting Naruto in my room if he is too scared to sleep alone.

Yamato chuckled as sakura glared at Naruto making Naruto lift his hands in defense.

I won't go in your room okay.

Kakashi chuckled gesturing the obviously scared ninja to sit by him.

You can be with me Naruto, and we can ... kakashi's eyes crinkled again making Naruto cringe and crawling back to his position near the quite ninja who was still smiling at Naruto.

Hell no, you creep.

Everyone busted into a fit of laughter and in that noise all sakura noticed was how kakashi's eyes were crinkled and how his masked jaw moved slightly as he laughed with the rest of her team. A small smile curled her lips up as she watched Kakashi laugh. Until his eyes opened and met with hers. The happiness that had overwhelmed her turned into nervousness and her heart felt heavy as one of Kakashi's eyebrows rose to his hairline with his eyes fixated on her face. Sakura flushed uncontrollably and tried to look away immediately, but had failed. She saw the eyes of her ex sensei crinkled again slightly giving away the small smile that was hidden under his mask. She couldn't look away. The orange light on his face somehow made him more handsome and it made melted her heart. She couldn't help to wet her lower lip by running her tongue on it.

He couldn't help to smile at her. Her face was red but she didn't look away from him and he had no plans to do so either. The fire in front of him was already making him warm but he grew hot as his eyes traced her tongue that wetted her lip. His lips parts slightly drinking from the scene imagining how good it would be to capture those full lips with his.

"Well I should continue then."

Yamato's voice brought both of them back to earth as they looked away each other; hot and flustered. Sakura pulled her knees closer to her chest and hugged them tightly as Kakashi leaned on his hand that laid flat on the ground. And all they did was trying not to think of each other in such indecent ways. In which both of them was failing miserably.

"Well, long ago there was a beautiful girl who was very young... Well let's just say she was of your age." Yamato pointed the twig he was holding towards Naruto making him squeal a bit and dashed closer to Sai. Sai chuckled and reached to throw a hand over his shoulder. Naruto didn't move a finger to stop Sai proving that he was genuinely scared.

Chuckling at the reaction Yamato continued.

"She was the prettiest in the family and she was very proud of her appearance. She spend a lot of time admiring her looks in mirrors and one day her mother got her a beautiful mirror with nice designs. She love that hand mirror and used to look at her reflection all the time."

The fire in front of them crackled and sakura leaned in and threw some more twigs into the fire and watched the fire growling and engulfing the sticks. Her mind was the most distant thing from the story Yamato was telling. She looked at the man beside her from corners of her eyes too embarrassed to turn her head to him.

Kakashi leaned on his forearms lazily as he kept his gaze fixated on Yamato trying to ignore the soft gaze he felt on him. A small smile tugged on his lips as he let out a content sigh turning his head to the rosette beside him to see her move her head, somehow making it more obvious that she stealing looks of him. the smile under his masked turned into a sly smirk as he cleared his throat.

"you scared sakura Chan?"

Without a failure sakura picked up the smirk in his voice. Yamato had stopped the story and she felt all of her team members' eyes on her, but she felt those charcoal eyes more. Sakura's throat went dry as she met his gaze. It was strong. It held a certain hunger to it. Desire. He desired her. Gulping loudly she tried to moist her throat looking away from Kakashi.

"If you are you can move closer to me." Kakashi chuckled sitting straight up not taking his eyes off her.

"I am fine." that wasn't the answer she wanted to give. No matter how much she wanted to sit closer to him and feel his warmth on her skin, she would never even attempt it in front of her teammates. He was an idiot and he didn't know what he was playing it. Sakura sighed. He was the hokage for crying out loud and if he didn't respect that she will. Or she will try her best to.

"Mou senpai, stop interrupting the story, look how interested Naruto is. "

Aah sorry sorry please continue.

So the story continued.

"The beautiful girl was obsessed with her looks and she tried to reduce her intake in order to stay slim. And everyone else but her saw the toll it took on her. She had drastically lost weight and he was dying day by day… just a little but every day."

Yamato widen his eyes glaring Naruto only with the intention of scaring the wits out of him. the knuckle head ninja squealed loudly again clutching on Sai's hand too scared and frustrated to care about his reputation. Sai smiled at Naruto and Yamato chuckled at the scene before continuing his story.

"The problem was the mirror you see. Everyone else around them saw the girl losing her fine appearance and turning into a Sack of bones. Her skin turning dry and losing her all muscles. But she never believed any of it. Because the mirror she held in her hands never showed her any of it. It always showed her old self that was beautiful. And one day she painted the mirror with purple to design it more. after painting she looked at her reflection and was horrified. She looked like a GHOST."

The sound of Naruto's squeal echoed through the trees once again. Sakura was a bit taken too. She kept her eyes plastered on Yamato as she laughed loudly wondering how can a person look so scary even when doing such a natural thing as laughing. She was officially scared of Yamato. Swallowing loudly, she turned her head to look at Kakashi beside him.

The sliver haired ninja laughed with Yamato and turned his head to her at the same as her. he smiled at her under his mask again stopping laughing before turning his glance back at Yamato and the fire burning in front of him. anything but her. Kakashi sighed as he heard Yamato continuing the story.

Why did he come? Why did he let her convince him knowing he wouldn't be able to hide his feelings for her? he closed his eyes fully aware of that she still had her eyes on him. it was those eyes. And those lips. She clearly didn't know what they do to him. he opened his eyes again and turning his head to her.

"That isn't the worst part. Of course she broke the mirror and worked on herself again. It is said that she was recovering from her ghost like appearance when it came the day of her 20th birthday. She was going to celebrate it huge and spent most of her time preparing and decorating the venue. And when she was going to her lace to get ready for the party finally she got hit by a speeding car. She was flown far away and when she hit the ground her limbs were broken and twisted she was bleeding from her mouth and nose eyes and ears and people ran away from the horrifying scene. It is said that she died like that on the road and her last words were…."

Yamato softened his voice almost to a whisper making it sound like he was choking on something clutching on his throat with his eyes wide

"p... purple mirror purple mi… Mirrors"

Yamato dropped on his hands to his side as he stood up walked to the tree where Naruto sat with Sai wrapping his hands around the silent ninja.

"It is said that if you don't forget about this story when you are 20 you are going to meet the same fate as hers or WORSE."

Yamato raised his hands towards Naruto enjoying the reaction from the knuckle head ninja. He screamed loudly grasping on Sai's shirt and hiding his face on his shoulder making the older ninja burst into a fit of laughter. Yamato bend down grabbing his knees as he tried to control the laughter.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Standing up she dusted off her shorts walking towards the wooden cottage Yamato has built for them to spend the night. Her eyes drifted to the knuckle head ninja holding onto Sai as if his life depended on it. no one who saw this would believe that he was the famous hero and savior of the shinobi world. A small chuckle escaped as her mouth as she shook her head at the ninja.

"You know it is just a legend right Naruto? Get your shit together or you will die single."

She watched him look at her with a frown on his face and a pout tugging on his lips.

"Plus, don't worry! seems like the demon mirror gets people who are mature. You will be safe."

Another chuckle escaped her lips as the blonde stood up totally offended by the roast. He was still frowning and he was looking away from sakura with his closed. Giving him a small smile she turned to the rest of her team. Yamato was using his water style to extinguish the camp fire as Sai and Kakashi stood side by side talking. Sai told Kakashi something which made his shoulder moved rhythmically with laughter as he slapped his hands on his shoulder. Sai stood there with this oh so famous smile. A small smile appeared on sakura's face as warmth washed over her and all she could do was wonder about the reason for that warmth.

"Guys I am out for the night." She waved at them and all the eyes was on him again. Yamato and Sai smiled at her evidently and she didn't dare to look at kakashi's eyes. She felt his strong gaze on her again and the nervousness was already boiling in her belly. Taking sharp intake of air, she turned to walk towards the wooden cottage.

Sakura couldn't sleep. It must be more than half an hour since she waved her team good night, but she was still laying on the floor with her back pack under her head. The soft sleeping bad under her made the floor more comfortable and she had to admit that she had been in worse condition during some of her missions. she always slept on top of her sleeping bag and hated climbing inside one. She always felt trapped inside one and if there is anything she hated was being tied or being trapped in confined places.

Sighing she gently tapped her fingers on her stomach as she stared into the nicely framed wood of the ceiling. Yamato was surely crafty. Seems like he reading those books on architecture all the time wasn't nothing. The pillars were in shape of dragons and on the ceiling there was a large cherry blossom. Sakura smiled. Seems like the room was specially made for her.

She turned to her side and closed her eyes thinking of the sweet escape of sleep that seemed to be so far from her. and then it came to her again. The look Kakashi gave to her. how those grey eyes burned with desire as they were fixated on her? the image of that made her throat dry and she opened her eyes gulping loudly. It wasn't the first time she noticed those eyes. Sakura had always been ignoring his eyes and attempts to flirt with her and it was only a week ago since she thought about it for the first time after having a very deep conversation with a very drunk. After being bombarded with details that sakura didn't want to hear about Ino's relationship with Gemma, she had told her about the looks Kakashi has been giving him. sakura rolled her eyes as the blonde told her "she had also noticed the flirting and all and she should take the bait and jump on him". maybe she should.

What the hell was she thinking it was Kakashi she was thinking of. A drunk Ino would tell her to fuck Sai right? What was wrong with Sai now? He was handsome and smart emotionally handicapped and lacked the basic communication skills. Sakura sighed rolling on her back again. Kakashi was hot. Very hot. she knew that the day he willingly pulled down his mask and showed her what was under that mask. it was during a medical exam but she blushed severely at the sight and it made Kakashi chuckle. She still remembers the day as If it was yesterday and she remember every single details of his face. of course her favorite being the horrible tan line. no… her favorite was those thin lips that quirked up as she smirked when he was done laughing at her. they way those lips moved as he uttered those words.

"like what you see?"

Oh she liked it. A little too much than she was supposed to. Sakura sighed and put the palm of her hand flat on her forehead. Honestly, why was she even fighting the urge? She was so sure he wanted her as well so why? What was stopping her. another strangled sigh escaped her lips and she sat up on her sleeping bag. She knew the answer for those questions as well. it was fear and nervousness of what will follow their actions. They would cross all the lines of their relationship and they would be in place where they won't be able to name whatever they had. What will it do to their friendship. How will they face each other the next morning when the drug of lust wears off? What will she do when the realization of hos she messed up their relationship hit her? what will he do?

What will they do if people find out about them? sakura never really cared about what people thought of her. she was deemed as the weakest in her team and she never really took it to her heart. She accepted it and she worked on herself to be where she stood know. the deal is where Kakashi stood now. He was the hokage of the village. A person who everyone looked up to. What will people think of him when they learn that he is with someone who is years younger than him that too his former student. What will the elders of the village and other jounins think of him?

What if he wants It to be a onetime thing? Sakura knew that Kakashi being the most eligible bachelor of the village he was never short of women. In fact, she might have even broken in to his house while he was pushing beautiful lady against is couch. And of course stood out in his balcony listening to the loud moans and creaking of bed coming out of his bedroom, too sacred and embarrassed even to hide her chakra. And she knew, she was not even half as pretty as the women he has been with but if they haven't managed to stick with him who was she. What if he never wanted her after when they were done. A small but a painful smile tugged a corner of her lips. It was just going to be like sasuke's. she could get over it. she had done it once and she can do it again.

She leaned back on the pillar as she closed her eyes again. But she cannot decide how it will go until she give it a try right? She cannot just let go of something based on assumptions. She had listed down all the reason why she shouldn't do it and she wasn't just going to sit thinking of what if's. she closed her eyes thinking of the reasons that why she should walk into kakashi's room and do everything ti him and with him that she has been thinking for some time now.

'_Mm he is hot.' _her inner self gave sakura a flat smile that didn't even reach half of her face as she lifted her hand.

"That's not enough. didn't you hear all the reasons why…."

'_He looks like he can curl you toes and fuck the soul out of you'_

"Anything but looks please"

'_Goddamn sakura you know he is gentle. He is smart. He is the most eligible bachelor and you remember those moans and screams on the lady in his room isn't that enough?'_

Sakura squirmed remembering those moans she heard from his bedroom and how she stood there too afraid even to move a finger as heat pooled in her belly and making her fold slick with desire. closing her eyes tightly she rubbed her thighs together. Heat pooled in between her legs and she bit her lips as the memories came running back to him. oh she should just have reached out for him that day…

'he looks like a frigging god under that mask and he genuinely cares about you and you know him too well to know he is not some kind of a fuck boy. Plus, he isn't sasuke.'

sakura opened her eyes looking smiling at herself.

"The purple mirror."

And before her inner managed to say anything she was already put of her room.


End file.
